Orofacial trauma has received increased attention and research recently. The consequences of orofacial trauma can be among the most permanent of oral conditions and diseases. Injuries can occur to the face, head, eyes, teeth, brain, TMJ and mouth. Trauma can result from accidents, falls, and sports and recreational activities. The prevention of the latter form of injury to children and adults is the focus of an objective of Healthy People 2000. A portion of the 1991 National Health Interview Survey contained questions about participation of children and youth in sports and their use of head and mouth protection. Data were analyzed and a manuscript of the findings was published. In addition, NHANES III data analysis provided the first national prevalence data on incisal trauma.